Caught up in the moment
by Blackfire182
Summary: raven and robin are both awaken by a storm and cannot fall back to sleep. Robin heads to the kitchen and so does raven, but something happens that night that will change there lives forever.


Title: caught in the moment

Summary: raven and robin are both awaken by a storm and cannot fall back to heads to the kitchen and so does raven, but something happens that night that will change there lives forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

A/N: so there are some costume changes because I hate almost all of the original uniforms. Cyborg, beast boy and Starfire have the same costume but raven and robin get costume changes and also alters in appearance. The story takes place when there older so cyborg is 19 raven and robin are 18 Starfire is 17 and beast boy is 16. I hope you enjoy

* * *

RAVENS POV

'Lightning and thunder'

I awake with a start, I'm a light sleeper it doesn't take much to wake me. I try to go back to sleep but, every time I doze of the thunder wakes me up again. 'Maybe some tea will do the trick, I think to my self. I climb out of bed still wearing my pjs which were shorts and a lose fit button down shirt. The shirt is so big you cant see my shorts. I walk to the kitchen and saw none other then robin reading on his I pad.

"Oh, hey Rav- woah"said robin looking up from I pad and seeing how I was dressed I pulled my shirt down trying to cover more of my legs but ended up showing more cleavage then l wanted to. I quickly walk to the counter and stood behind it hiding my legs and butt from robins view

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Yea I can't stop thinking about slade" said robin frowning at the thought if slade I forget I'm underdressed and go sit next to robin

"I feel like if I can't bring down slade then I'm failing my parents and you guys" said robin looking down at his lap

"Robin, you aren't failing anyone you are the most amazing fighter I've ever seen. I think you can take down slade. I'm proud of you, Your parents would be proud of you too." I said laying a reassuring hand on robins shoulder. Robin looked up at me and said

"you really think that?"

"With all of my heart robin" I say

"But the others, they don't think I can do it, they think in insane. I'm not strong enough to beat him, I don't even have powers. If anyone could beat slade... It's not me" said robin

"Robin, me, beast boy, cyborg and starfire, we have our powers to fall back on, we can afford to be reckless, but you, you can't and that's why I believe in you, the man that knows what is at stake is the man that's best it lead us"I say trying to make robin feel better about him self. Robin looks up at me with a smile on his face, and that's when I realize he's only wearing boxers, I blush slightly.

"See anything you like?" Asked robin I turn bright red and say

"I could ask you the same thing" it was robins turn to blush. Robin reaches over and puts a hand on my leg and says

"thanks raven, for everything" I blush again and look at robins hand on my leg. I hear something in the background break

" sorry" I say

"It's fine" he replies I look out the window and start to think about my father

" will I ever be free from this burden" I think aloud

"What?" Says robin

"My powers are connected to my emotions because of my father, and with my father alive I can't fully express my emotions except one" I say looking at the ground

"What emotion can you express freely?" Asked robin

"Love, it's the one thing my father never understood there for he cannot control it" I say my gaze meeting robins

"I'm sorry that must be awful" said robin

"You said it" I reply

"Robin why do you wear a mask?" I ask

" when I was about 8 my parents died due to a freak circus accident. We're were the flying Greyson's, my moms name was Mary and my dad's name was Drake" robin paused and took of his mask "I'm Richard Grayson, the night they died the joker came in and shot the traipse wire making it break while my parents mere performing, my dad always wore a mask when he performed, and when he was falling to his death the mask fell of, I ran and grabbed my dad's mask of the ground and kept it, and when I was adopted by Bruce Wayne who turned out to be batman and I became robin I wore his mask" said robin tears in his eyes. I wipe the tears from face and wrap my arms around him

"I'm so sorry robin I had no idea" I said pulling away slightly so I could see his face. We stood there for what seemed like hours just looking into each others eyes. Our faces were centimeters away, robin closed the distance between us, his lips brushing mine. Robin slid his hand up my back and to my neck tangling his hand in my hair. I put my arms around his neck and Intwining my hand in his shaggy but soft jet black hair. We brake apart after what seemed like forever. I yawn and snuggle into robins bare chest. Robin picked me up bridal style a carried me to the couch. He put me down on the couch and laid behind me draping his arm around my waist and rested his head just above mine

"Goodnight raven" robin whispered into my ear

"Goodnight robin" I said before I fell asleep

* * *

thanks for reading please review. If you have any suggestions please let me know


End file.
